Mi complejo de Electra
by Dennef-Ronnell
Summary: Y fue ahí, mientras miraba las nubes pasar y sentía la fresca brisa, que recordó ese episodio de su vida. Sinceramente le abochornaba y le divertía ese hecho en partes iguales. Enamorada de Shifu… su maestro…su padre (Ligero poXTigress)
1. Prólogo

**Recuerdan el cap. "El po de la cárcel"?! pues de ahí surgió esta idea...siempre me pregunte cómo es que Tigresa se había enamorado de Shifu. Aprovecho para agradecer los comentarios de mis anteriores fics, se siente bien bonito que le den apoyo y sugerencias a uno. Sin más les dejó leer.**

**NOTA: Kung Fu Panda y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (De ser así Tigresa y Po ya estarían juntos *w*)**

**Mi complejo de Electra**

_**Prólogo**_

-_"Estúpido panda, ¿¡Cómo se atrevió a decir eso…y enfrente de mono!?"_- una molesta tigresa caminaba detrás de Shifu, Mono y Po. Habían mandado de vuelta a Tong Fo a la prisión de Chorh-Gom, ahora regresaban al palacio de Jade y tanto Mono como el maestro Shifu escuchaban a un entusiasmado panda contar su aventura en la prisión disfrazado de cabra_…-"Con la dichosa piedra de transformación"-_pensaba Tigresa rodando los ojos.

A ella, francamente, no le importaba lo que hubiese hecho Po, no…

-Y entonces llegaron Mono y Tigresa y me atacaron pensando que era la cabra, al principio no me creían y tuve que demostrarles que era yo en verdad –contaba animado Po.

-¿Y cómo hiciste eso, panda? –preguntó curioso Shifu.

-¡oh! Pues…les dije cosas que solo ellos podrían saber –contestó, disimuladamente vio como la maestra Tigresa endurecía la mirada hacia él… eso era lo que la tenía molesta -cosas que no repetiré por respeto a ellos –terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa. La verdad era que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al contar los secretos de Tigresa, pero sólo así le iba a creer. Pero se sentía mal, en cierto modo la había traicionado y quería disculparse. Intentó acercársele en el camino, pero ella lo evitaba sin mirarlo siquiera, lo que acrecentaba la culpa en Po.

_-"Debe estar furiosa"-_ pensó con tristeza _–"Bien hecho Po, tu maestra favorita te cuenta un secreto, y ahí vas tú y lo dices en alto… con lo que le costó contarme eso_"-. El pobre se lamentaba de su suerte, debía hablar con ella cuanto antes y disculparse.

Tigresa caminaba pensativamente, evitando a Po. No quería hablar con él por ahora, necesitaba tranquilizarse o terminaría golpeándolo.

_-… y Tigresa ¡cuando eras adolescente te gustaba Shifu! –dijo Po desesperado._

_-¡Aah!-exclamó sorprendida -¡De verdad es Po! –con lo cual lo soltó…y le dio una fuerte patada._

No podía evitarlo. En cierta forma comprendía. Pero no podía evitar enojarse con Po por decir eso. "_¡Cuando eras adolescente, te gustaba Shifu! ¡..Te gustaba Shifu! ¡…Te gustaba Shifu!"._ Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de la joven maestra. Sí, era cierto. En algún momento le llegó a gustar Shifu…pero eso fue en el pasado ¡Cuando era prácticamente una niña! No sabía nada de nada.

En cuanto llegaron al valle, Tigresa salió corriendo a gran velocidad en cuatro patas hacia el Palacio, sabía que Po tardaría mucho en cruzar el pueblo y subir las escaleras, lo que le daría tiempo para pensar. Con agilidad trepó hacia la parte más alta del techo y se recostó. Y fue ahí, mientras miraba las nubes pasar y sentía la fresca brisa, que recordó ese episodio de su vida. Sinceramente le abochornaba y le divertía ese hecho en partes iguales. Enamorada de Shifu… su maestro…su padre.

- _"¿Cómo había llamado a eso Víbora…? ¡Oh sí, ya recuerdo! Lo llamó… mi pequeño complejo de Electra…"-_ y se sumergió en sus recuerdos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Después de una hora buscándole pude subir el cap.1**

**Cap. 1**

Una Tigresa de 13 años golpeaba los árboles detrás del palacio. Apenas comenzaba a salir el sol y ella ya estaba lista para el entrenamiento matutino diario. Le gustaba levantarse antes que todos, tenía el salón de entrenamiento y el patio para ella sola, podía practicar sus movimientos y su estilo de lucha para perfeccionarlos con tranquilidad. Pero esa tranquilidad no duraría ya que dentro de poco tocarían el gong, y Víbora y Mono despertarían para seguir el entrenamiento que Shifu les pondría. Con un suspiro se detuvo y decidió darse un baño rápidamente, sino se arriesgaría a ser víctima de burlas por parte de Mono por su olor… aunque eso no impediría que lo golpeara. Se dirigió a su habitación por ropa limpia y una toalla y se metió al baño.

El agua le sentaba muy bien después de una ardua práctica, en especial si estaba fría, pues eso la reanimaba. Repentinamente sus vista se desvió hacia una esquina…justo donde Víbora ponía sus artículos de limpieza, y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se centraron en un botecito de color blanco. Con curiosidad se acercó y lo tomó.

-Mmmm, creo que es el shampoo de Víbora, ese que huele a cítricos –se dijo Tigresa, para ella era un misterio que Víbora usara shampoo... ¡Por Oogway, si ni pelo tenía! Aunque la verdad, su compañera siempre olía bien. Acercó su nariz al frasco y olfateó –Que raro, no huele a eso…más bien huele como a… ¿¡Coco!? Vaya, huele realmente bien…no creo que se moleste si tomo un poco, de todos modos siempre anda insistiendo en que compre estas cosas-. Con cuidado se lavó el pelaje con ese shampoo y le dio una fresca sensación en su pelo. Con prisa se apresuró a enjuagarse y salir vestida del baño.

De camino a su habitación se encontró con que sus compañeros estaban despiertos.

-¡Lo siento, Tigresa!-alcanzó a escuchar a Mono que se dirigía al baño corriendo.

-Buenos días, Tigresa –dijo una sonriente Viborita.

-Buenos días víbora- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Volviste a entrenar desde temprano, cierto – no era una pregunta, Víbora la conocía muy bien y estaba segura de ello.

-Sí…un poco –aceptó Tigresa –Por cierto, tome un poco de tu Shampoo, espero no te moleste.

-¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendida –Creí que no te gustaba el olor.

-Sí bueno…es que este olía realmente bien. A coco. –admitió un poco avergonzada –Pero solo fue un poco.

-¡Aay, Tigresa! No te preocupes –le sonrió a su amiga- me alegra que te haya gustado. Es más, espera… -la pequeña entró a su habitación y salió rápidamente con un frasco un poco más grande, pero parecido, al que tenía en el baño –Toma, te lo regalo –extendió su cola donde llevaba el bote. Tigresa lo tomó con duda –es para ti, es igual al que usaste…¡Me alegro de que te guste! Y te queda bien…hueles a coco.

Tímidamente agradeció a su amiga y se dirigieron a la cocina a desayunar antes de que se les hiciera tarde.

- Muy bien jóvenes, empezaremos a desarrollar sus sentidos –dijo Shifu, serio- un maestro debe aprender a ser uno con la naturaleza, debe adaptarse a los cambios de su alrededor para lo cual se necesita estar atento a todo. Alumnos, aprenderán la importancia de la meditació pequeños pero audibles quejidos se hicieron presentes para diversión del maestro. Sospechaba que para los chicos no sería nada divertido eso. Y cuando explicó en qué consistía dicha técnica lo confirmó. Sin duda sería una lección interesante.

-Cada uno de ustedes buscará un lugar tranquilo en donde meditar y harán lo que les dije –con esta orden sus tres estudiantes se dispersaron. En minutos iría a inspeccionarlos.

-Chicas, si no les molesta tomare el salón de los guerreros –dijo Mono –creo que será un buen lugar para mí.

-Claro, Mono –agregó Víbora – yo estaré en el patio trasero, ¿y tú, Tigresa?

-Creo que iré al Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial- respondió con su típica seriedad- si es que el maestro Oogway no está ahí.

-No te preocupes, me parece que subió a la cueva del Dragón –dijo Mono –será mejor darnos prisa o Shifu se molestará si nos ve parados.

Víbora se detuvo en medio del patio y se enrolló así misma pero con la cabeza en alto. Cerró los ojos y esperó… Mono se acercó al estanque que estaba dentro de la sala de los guerreros. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se mantuvo en el aire con esa posición con ayuda de su cola. Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y aguardó a que sucediera algo… Tigresa se sentó en posición de flor de loto bajo el Durazno Celestial con los ojos cerrados, el aire le golpeaba suavemente la cara y las flores del árbol obsequiaban un delicioso aroma a su visitante. Ahora tenía que esperar.

¡Una Hora! Llevaba sentada una hora y no pasaba nada. Según Shifu, si lo hacían bien verían algo así como Flashazos de su futuro… si lo hacía bien… ¡Entonces no lo estaba haciendo bien! Apretó sus patas y con un suspiro de frustración abrió sus ojos.

-¡Debes tomarlo con calma Tigresa! –dijo Shifu, sobresaltando a su alumna. No lo había notado a su lado –Recuerda que dije que no todos lo logran. Estuve con Víbora y Mono y, al igual que a tú, se cansan y desesperan –Shifu cerró sus ojos y se sentó a su lado – respira lenta y profundamente- la guió y ella obedeció – ahora vacía tu mente, no pienses en nada.

Tigresa hizo lo que le ordenaba su maestro.

Media hora después se sentía satisfecha, había logrado ver algunas imágenes borrosas… _"bueno, fue mejor que nada"_ pensó la felina. Con una reverencia se despidió de Shifu. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando su voz la detuvo.

-Tigresa.

-¿Si maestro Shifu?

-¿De casualidad usaste el shampoo de Víbora? –la miró con la misma seriedad de costumbre… Pero por alguna extraña razón se sintió atravesada por sus ojos. Con algo de vergüenza en su voz y la mirada gacha contestó:

-Sí maestro -. Levantó la mirada y lo que vio la sorprendió.

¡Shifu estaba sonriendo! ¡Era una sonrisa de verdad, pues le llegaba a los ojos, los cuales habían adquirido un peculiar brillo! Sin querer se sonrojó, lo que hizo sonreír más al maestro.

-Ya decía, un aroma interesante…te queda bien, Tigresa.

-Gr-Gracias maestro –murmuró aún sonrojada. Con otra leve y rápida reverencia se alejó del durazno. Su corazón latía como las alas de un colibrí. Sentía sus mejillas cálidas y una sonrisita apareció en su cara. _"Me sonrío"_, estaba verdaderamente feliz _"Nunca lo había visto sonreír…y me sonrío a mí"_, se sentía en las nubes, y que dijera que le gustaba cómo olía… (N/A Ok, admito que eso se escucha raro…y perturbador xD) se detuvo confundida… _"¡¿Por qué me siento así?!"_

**_Gritos, elogios, criticas constructivas...son bienvenidas_**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Cap. 2**

Un mes. Todo un condenado mes había pasado y no lograba concentrarse rápidamente, de hecho ninguno de los tres lograba ver nada. Mono había mencionado sobre rendirse. Víbora creía que no estaban listos y debían continuar entrenando y luego volver a intentarlo cuando en verdad estuvieran listos, y ambos guerreros volvieron al salón de entrenamiento con el permiso de su maestro. Pero Tigresa estaba lejos de renunciar, estaba decidida a continuar con la meditación, y más aún si eso requería de la atención de Shifu.

Durante todo ese mes estuvo más cerca con Shifu como nunca lo había estado desde sus primeros días en el palacio, se sentaba a su lado por horas guiándola a través de su mente, eso la hacía feliz, le gustaba estar cerca de él; Aún no entendía qué era lo que sentía y, aunque le daba pena decir lo que pensaba decidió hablar con la única amiga que tenía, tal vez ella supiera qué le pasaba.

Víbora bailaba moviendo al compás de una música que solo ella escuchaba su listón rojo, tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando vio a Tigresa detrás de una columna, observándola con sorpresa y admiración, sonrió, a su amiga le gustaba verla bailar, decía que era divertido. Con un movimiento de cabeza la invitó a unirse a ella.

Tigresa no quería interrumpirla, no le gustaba molestarla cuando bailaba, prefería solo verla; ella no quería que su amiga perdiera el ritmo por su torpeza ya que no sabía cómo bailar, además era divertido ver sus giros y sus movimientos tan graciosamente perfectos, a su parecer. Siempre la observaba pero solo por ese instante deseo unirse a ella. Con paso lento de acercó y trato de imitar sus movimientos.

Víbora abrió los ojos sorprendida, y con una gran sonrisa bajó el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta hacerlos lentos y fáciles de seguir.

Cuando Shifu caminaba en dirección al salón de los Guerreros para hablar con Oogway vio a sus alumnas en medio del patio, al inició pensó que estaban entrenando entre ellas, pero al poner atención se dio cuenta de que estaban bailando. Se detuvo sorprendido. Víbora bailaba seguido, estaba acostumbrado a verla bailar o escucharla cantar, pero Tigresa definitivamente no era así y verla ahí junto a víbora lo emocionó de cierto modo, le alegraba mucho que la pequeña se comportara como tal en sus ratos libres, no le gustaba verla tan seria. Silenciosamente se acercó a verlas.

"_Esto es divertido_", pensaba Tigresa. Tal vez no bailaba como su amiga pero no importaba, solo era un juego para ellas. Entre risas saltaron y giraron. Y fue en medio de uno de esas vueltas que notaron la presencia del maestro Shifu, el cual tenía una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa. Tigresa se detuvo avergonzada y víbora un poco confundida.

-No se detengan por mí, solo pasaba…continúen en lo suyo, me alegra verlas relajadas –Shifu continuó su camino a paso lento, mientras las chicas lo miraban silenciosas.

-¡¿Y esa reacción, Tigresa qué pasa?! –pregunto confundida Víbora. La felina soltó un corto suspiro e hizo que se sentara a su lado.

-Es algo difícil de explicar…ya que ni yo sé qué me pasa... ni siquiera ser por dónde empezar- Víbora notó la vergüenza que sentía su amiga, además de un ligero rubor en ella.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea –le dijo con voz dulce –para eso somos amigas.

-_"¡Rayos, ya no puedo guardármelo!"-, _con nerviosismo le contó todo lo que había pasado en ese mes…- Creo esto empezó hace como un mes…-

* * *

-Te ves contento Shifu, ¿Pasó algo? –inquirió el maestro Oogway apoyado en su cayado

-Es solo que me alegra ver a Tigresa divertirse…igual a cuando llegó al palacio -. Se paró frente a su maestro y ambos se sentaron a jugar Mah Jong –La he visto algo diferente últimamente.

-Jejeje, claro que está diferente mi amigo –dijo Oogway con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Usted sabe la razón maestro? Espero que ese cambio sea para mejor –dijo Shifu algo preocupado. Puede que fuese algo serio y estricto con la niña y no deseaba cometer el mismo error que cometió en el pasado, pero se preocupaba por ella.

- Está creciendo – contestó simplemente, pero tuvo que explicarse mejor al ver la duda reflejada en la cara del panda rojo -, Shifu, Tigresa ya no es una niña… es una adolescente – aclaró al ver la misma cara de duda. A veces Shifu era lento para algunas cosas.

-¡¿Adolescente?! ¡Pero solo tiene 13 años, aún es una niña!

-Los niños crecen, mi buen amigo. Tu mismo has notado el cambio.

-¿Qué tiene qué ver con que use jabones con olores? ¿Acaso su cambio de apetito es por eso?

-¡!aahh! –Suspiró la vieja tortuga –Tranquilízate, no es nada malo. Es completamente normal.

-Lo sé maestro, y lo comprendo. Pero no tienen nada que ver con eso, tal vez solo es la meditación.

-Esa preocupación deberías demostrarla abiertamente…- murmuró- Gané –Shifu abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ni cuanta se había dado de las jugadas-, ahora si me disculpas iré por una deliciosa sopa de fideos al Valle.

-¡Aah, no! Le pediré a Zeng que vaya por ellos. Quiero mi revancha –en cuestión de minutos ambos se enfrascaron en otra partida.

* * *

Tigresa terminó le contarle sus preocupaciones a Víbora. Le dijo todo, desde el comentario sobre el uso del shampoo y la sonrisa que le dedico, su admiración por él, los nervios que sentía al tenerlo cerca y que pensaba que Shifu era genial en todo lo que hacía…tan perfecto. Ella la escuchaba con atención y no habló hasta que la felina terminó con la mirada gacha.

-Entonces ¿Todo ese asunto de la meditación es solo para estar con él?

-Sí, me agrada pasar con él – Reuniendo valor alzó la vista y vio a su amiga pensativa. Lentamente una sonrisa asomó por su cara -¿Qué?

-Sé lo que tienes, y es, en cierto modo, algo normal.

-¿Sí, qué es?

-A ti te gusta Shifu –aseguró Víbora.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –gritó completamente desconcertada.

-Que te gusta Shifu –contestó con calma.

-Te escuche la primera vez pero…NO ES POSIBLE -. Tenía que hablar rápido, de lo contrario Tigresa entraría en un ataque de nervios…y lo último que quería era exaltarla.

Antes de poder hablar, Mono se acercó a ellas y tuvo que callar.

-Chicas, el maestro Shifu y el maestro Oogway ordenaron fideos para la cena, yo me iré a bañar podrían recibir la orden por favor – ellas asintieron –gracias.

-Mira, lo que tienes -continuó Víbora – es normal, así que tranquilízate, por favor. Mejor vayamos a esperar la orden de los maestros, luego nos sentaremos a platicar con calma.

-Está bien – aceptó resignada Tigresa. Ambas se levantaron y sin mucha prisa se dirigieron a la entrada principal.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Espero que se entienda lo que trato de explicar! xD **

**KFP no me pertenece para nada... :(**

**Cap. 3**

-Uuff uuff, esas escaleras son horribles, seguro que tendré pesadillas por ellas…Wooow, el palacio se ve genial de cerca –un joven panda de 15 años miró asombrado los alrededores del palacio, respirando agitadamente y tratando de lucir lo mejor posible tocó la enorme puerta. Era la primera vez que llevaba una orden al gran Palacio de Jade, normalmente iba el Sr. Zeng por ellas, y en algunas ocasiones los maestros Oogway y Shifu comían en el restaurant de su padre. Estaba nervioso y emocionado, con suerte vería a alguno de los alumnos de Shifu de lejos, posiblemente entrenando. Pero lo que nunca esperó fue que se encontraría con un par de ojos del color del atardecer y otro par del color del cielo que lo miraban curiosos. No tardó en reconocerlas.

-¡Ma-maes…maestra Ti-Tigresa, maestra Víbora! –exclamó sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que vería a las alumnas más prometedoras del kung fu.

-En realidad aún no somos maestras –dijo Víbora amablemente para aliviar la tensión del muchacho. Funcionó.

-En ese caso… señoritas aquí está lo que ordenaron –dijo de forma graciosa, pretendiendo galantería se inclinó exageradamente a modo de saludo. Víbora río divertida, Tigresa solo lo miró un momento y agregó:

-¡Oh, claro las ordenes de fideos! Víbora ¿Podrías traer el bolso para pagarle por favor? –pidió amablemente a Víbora, ella solo asintió y se apresuró por el monedero, dejando solos a la felina y al oso.

Tigresa tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del patio, con las manos agarradas por detrás se balanceaba ligeramente. Po llevaba la orden en sus manos y su mirada, en un inicio agachada, la dirigió a la chica que tenía frente a él, observándola discretamente.

-Señorita Tigresa – ella lo regresó a ver –espero que no le moleste…mmmm, yo soy un gran admirador suyo –Tigresa enarco la ceja con sorpresa –Sí, desde que la vi en su primer torneo de Kung Fu quede maravillado por usted… -se calló al darse cuenta de la forma en que podía interpretarse su comentario, ruborizado volvió a bajar la mirada…por lo que solo escuchó la respuesta de la joven

-Gracias –si la hubiera regresado a ver, podría haber notado el sonrojo y la pequeña, pero perceptible, sonrisa que esbozó. Nadie, además de Shifu y sus compañeros, la había elogiado antes.

* * *

Se quedó estático ante lo que vio. Tigresa, su mejor alumna, joven promesa del kung fu…e hija, estaba de pie frente a un panda, que se veía mucho mayor que ella (N/a: Aquí Po es mayor dos añitos a Tigresa…pero Shifu exagera todo). Ambos claramente apenados y visiblemente sonrojados. Y sonriendo. No se miraban pero estaban sonriendo tímidamente. _"Ese panda seguro le dijo algo indecente, si se le ve cara de pervertido y abusador de menores"_, un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo y en su oreja. Debía alejar a ese pedófilo de la pequeña Tigresa. Molesto, se acercó dispuesto a lanzar a ese panda por las escaleras… pero Víbora apareció repentinamente y se detuvo.

Con aire inocente justificó ante los dos jóvenes su tardanza: _"No encontraba el dinero, jajaja"_. La verdad no había tardado ni dos minutos en ir y venir por el dinero, pero por alguna razón quiso dejarlos solos un poco más… era una escena adorable, ese panda admiraba mucho a su amiga y el hecho de que la elogiaran había avergonzado a Tigresa, la cual de seguro se sentiría complacida. Pero en cuanto vio la cara de su maestro supo que pasaban por su cabeza ideas locas sobre el pobre muchacho. Y lo sabía porque esa era la cara de maniático que ponía su padre cada vez que algún chico le hablaba, aunque fuese de manera casual. Celos paternos. Debía aparecer antes de que avergonzara a su amiga. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que éste se dirigía nuevamente al salón de los Gurreros, _"menos mal_". Aliviada y con una sonrisa agradecía la comida, mientras Tigresa soltaba un tímido "gracias". Por un segundo la Viborita notó un pequeño brillo en los ojos del chico cuando se despidió de ellas…sin quitarle la mirada a Tigresa _"Hasta otra, bellas señoritas_", fue la despedida de él antes de cerrar las puertas.

Ella rió pero la felina solo enarcó las cejas en un claro gesto de desconcierto.

Víbora suspiró. La felina ya tenía edad para "La charla", y si Shifu no se la daba lo haría ella, aunque era un año menor que Tigresa su madre le había hablado sobre esos temas además de que había leído varios libros. Pero antes, debía aclarar algunas cosas con su amiga.

* * *

-Shifu, cálmate –pedía el maestro Oogway, claramente divertido por la situación – no es nada malo, ni siquiera sabes qué pasó en realidad.

-¡No, no y no! Se lo digo, ese panda tenía una mirada que no me gustó para nada.

-Ese panda es el hijo del Sr. Ping, y te recuerdo que ya lo habías visto. Tu mismo dijiste que era un joven educado –dijo pacientemente la tortuga. Estaba por reunirse con sus alumnos para cenar cuando un panda rojo entró dando vueltas y murmurando varias cosas:_ Panda, aprovechado, pervertido, adolescente y vigilar_ fueron las que repitió más; la verdad no era nada difícil saber de qué iba ese arranque de nervios…Celos. Celos paternos. Pero no creyó pertinente mencionarlo, Shifu seguía dolido por Tai Long, y aunque él le aseguraba que no pasaría de nuevo, se negaba a darle el cariño y el amor que la pequeña Tigresa necesitaba, si decía algo estaba seguro que se alejaría aún más de la niña solo por creer que no debería importarle.

-Pero maestro Oogway…

-Pero nada…vayamos a comer que tengo hambre…jejeje casi saboreo los fideos desde aquí.

-_"Esto no se va a quedar así… no permitiré que Tigresa valla por el mal camino, menos por el panda ese… aunque hay muchos pervertidos en el mundo"_ –se asustó ante su propio pensamiento –_"Encontraré la manera de hacer que no se des concentre en cosas malsanas"_-, con sus pensamientos un poco en orden (**N/A nótese el sarcasmo xp)**, siguió a su maestro a la cocina.

* * *

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Bueno, casi la misma normalidad. Mono hacía bromas como de costumbre, Oogway les contaba una que otra anécdota, Víbora hablaba y reía sin dejar de observar a su amiga y a su maestro, quienes estaban más callados que de costumbre. Como se sentaba al lado de Shifu, Tigresa no podía evitar ruborizarse y éste (que no dejaba de mirar con el ceño fruncido los fideos) le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando, miradas que tanto Víbora como Oogway notaron así como el nerviosismo de la felina.

-_"seguro está pensando en ese panda, por eso se sonroja…y está comiendo mejor que de costumbre…seguro que es porque el panda los trajo_" –pensaba el maestro.

-_"Algo está pasando aquí"_ –pensaba la sabia tortuga –_"Pero parece que Víbora se hará cargo del asunto… solo espero que salga de su confusión"_.

-_"Sí, comprobado…estoy segura de qué tiene Tigresa… no te preocupes amiga, te sacaré de tu confusión"_.

Aprovechando que mono estaba afuera dando vueltas como loco, Víbora entró a la habitación de Tigresa con un par de pergaminos, se acomodo frente a ella y se quedó a la altura de sus ojos. La miraba fijamente, lo que disgustó un poco a felina…no le gustaba que se le quedaran viendo así como si nada… solo lo dejaba pasar en los torneos.

-Te gusta Shifu, Y NO LO NIEGUES- advirtió –lo que te pasa es algo normal…-

-Pero Shifu no es solo mi maestro…es mi padre- dijo avergonzada la felina -Eso no debe ser...

-Como dije es normal… no eres la primera niña y ni serás la ultima a quien le guste su padre… cuando yo era más pequeña pasé por lo mismo que tú – Tigresa se sorprendió ante esa revelación- aunque se me quitó con un poco de la ayuda de mi madre, ella lo llamó "complejo de Electra".

-¡¿De quién, quién es?!

-Tigresa, te contaré una pequeña historia –inició con calma, al ver la confusión en la cara de Tigresa agregó – es importante que la escuches, tiene que ver con esto -. Con esto la chica calló y puso atención – _cuenta la mitología griega que Electra era hija de __Agamenón__ (rey de __Micenas__) y __Clitemnestra__, la cual mantenía un romance con Egisto, primo del rey. Agamenón fue llevado a la guerra de Troya y tras la captura de la misma regresó a su casa. Al llegar Egisto lo invitó a un banquete, y en su transcurso lo mató a traición a él y a sus compañeros, aunque se dice que bien pudo haberlo asesinado su esposa; Ocho años más tarde, Electra regresó de Atenas con su hermano, Orestes, pues cuando él cumplió veinte años, el oráculo en Delfos le ordenó que regresara a su patria y vengara la muerte de su padre…Se encontró con Electra ante la tumba de Agamenón, donde ambos habían ido a rendir honras fúnebres a los muertos, se reconocieron y pusieron de acuerdo para que Orestes pudiera vengar a su padre. __Después de vengarse Orestes enloqueció y fue perseguido por las Erinias, (o Furias)_.

-¡Valla! No sabía que te gustaba la mitología griega.

-Solo un poco…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –preguntó Tigresa.

-Aaah –Suspiró – El complejo de Electra habla sobre el amor que Electra profesaba a su padre al querer vengarse de sus asesinos. Pero no por eso quiere decir que debas matar a alguien por Shifu –aclaró - Básicamente consiste en la atracción hacia la figura del padre… en tu caso por Shifu; solo estás pasando por tu pequeño complejo de Electra, con el tiempo lo superaras.

-¿Y qué pasa si no? ¿Qué tal si te equivocas? –preguntó temerosa. Víbora sonrió con ternura y comprensión.

-Cuando me contaste sobre cómo te sentías por Shifu me di cuenta… tu lo admiras muchísimo por sus habilidades de Kung Fu y como él no es precisamente de los que muestran cariño tan abiertamente aprecias la atención que te da-. Con la cola levantó la mirada de Tigresa y le dijo – Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que es verdad.

-No comprendo del todo –confesó apenada.

-No tienes que… Esto se supera solo Tigresa –dijo Víbora – Pero por lo general se da en niñas más pequeñas, estamos por empezar la adolescencia, si hubieras mantenido esto en secreto tal vez seguirías confundida por muchos años, por eso te conté, temía que no lo superaras a tiempo.

-Sabes muchas cosas Víbora –dijo Tigresa asombrada –a pesar de que eres un año menor a mí.

-Mi madre sabe de estas cosas, como sabes yo crecí sola y sin amigos, por miedo al rechazo de los demás por mi falta de veneno, así que me la pasaba curioseando entre los libros de ella, lo que no entendía me lo explicaba, y a mí me gustaba escuchar cuando se emocionaba sobre algo y me contaba.

Siguieron hablando hasta tarde, cuando notaron la hora se fueron a dormir. Víbora con una gran sonrisa, pues era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con Tigresa. La felina se acostó más tranquila, se había quitado el peso de la culpa, pues pensaba que estaba mal lo que sentía pero sabiendo que era normal y que se la pasaría se sintió mejor… sí, ella superaría eso.

* * *

**El complejo de electra es real y la historia tambien, es conocido como el complejo de edipo femenino (el complejo de edipo "normal" es cuando el niño se enamora de su madre), normalmente estos temas se ven en psicologia...y pedagogia! cualquier duda consulten el google que sabe casi todo! xD**

**Gracias a los que siguen mi historia, saludos...**

**Comentarios positivos, criticas constructivas, golpes en la cabeza o jitomatazos son bien recibidos!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Me juré una mil veces que este fic seria solo de tigresa...pero no me resistí a poner un poco de TiPo! :3 (Es que amo a esta pareja) así que este cap es para ellos...y para contar (mi versión, claro) de cómo se enteró Po del secreto de Tigresa...Tal vez esta Tigresa no es tan seria como la de la serie...pero yo creo que esos dos tuvieron sus momentos de tranquilidad.**

**espero les agrade este capitulo, ya que se esta a un cap de terminar el fic**

**sin más les dejó leer...Kung fu panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks (y como dreamworks tiene un gusto raro para formar parejas...)**

* * *

**Cap. 4**

Lo escuchó jadear cansado a su lado. Tigresa sabía que iría a buscarla en cuanto llegara al palacio aunque estuviera cansado por subir tantas escaleras, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el panda se sentía culpable…aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Po se sentó a su lado.

-_"Muy bien Po, solo dile cuanto lo sientes… y reza porque no te mate"_…eeeh Tigresa –dijo tímidamente – yo quería…quiero disculparme contigo, por lo de…ya sabes…

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Tigresa con los ojos cerrados sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Porque, bueno yo…por eso y, bueno… ¿¡Podrías mirarme!? Siento que me estas ignorando- dijo Po nervioso y algo molesto, trataba de disculparse y ella lo ignoraba, o eso le parecía. Con un suspiro la felina abrió los ojos y se sentó, volteando a verlo.

-Ok. ¿Qué quieres?

-eeeeeh sabes qué, puedes volver a cerrar los ojos, igual y me escuchas ¿No? – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, la mirada de la maestra lo dejaba sin palabras.

-No, dime qué querías hablar conmigo.

Con un exagerado suspiro y mirándola fijamente soltó lo que quería decir:

-Quiero disculparme por lo que dije enfrente de mono, ya sabes… lo de Shifu. Sé que no debí decir nada –continuó – prometí que no lo haría y falté a mi palabra… perdóname Tigresa.

La felina vio lo arrepentido que estaba el joven Guerrero, después de unos segundos ella le sonrió, lo que sorprendió y animó al panda.

-Está bien, Po, sé que lo hiciste porque era necesario…pero que no se repita.

-Sí –sonrió Po. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente…y algo en los ojos de Po le recordó algo a Tigresa…pero no sabía a qué.

-Iré a entrenar un poco, nos vemos luego Po- Tigresa bajó del techo de un salto. Mientras Po la miraba alejarse no evitar preguntarse cómo fue que a ella le llegó a gustar Shifu, aunque es más increíble que Tigresa confiara en él para decirle…

_**Flash Back**_

Después de rescatar el monumento del maestro Oogway de las manos de Fung y su banda de cocodrilos bandido…

-Oye Tigresa ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo?

-No

-Vamos Tigresa, juguemos a hacernos 10 preguntas

-No

-Sí, nos preguntamos solo 10 cosas y contestamos sinceramente, así nos conoceríamos mejor –dijo Po entusiasmado a una Tigresa seria.

-No

La negativa de la felina lo único que lograba era incentivar a Po, él seguía tratando de convencerla.

-¿Bueno, y si solo son 5 preguntas, sobre cualquier cosa?

-¡No!

Cansado decidió usar su último recurso…

-Está bien Tigresa, entiendo que te asuste –dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-No…espera ¿¡Qué!? –al fin atrajo su atención.

-Si bueno, a mí también me da algo de miedo que me puedas preguntes algo vergonzoso

-No me asusta, solo me parece infantil –replicó con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí claro – con satisfacción vio en los ojos de la guerrera determinación.

-Muy bien, juguemos –aceptó decidida.

-Serán 10… -un gruñido hizo corregirse -5 preguntas, jajaja –rió con nerviosismo. Bueno, al menos consiguió que aceptara, eso ya era algo – yo empiezo primero.

-Como quieras.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –Tigresa arqueo una ceja.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, no me creo eso de que no tienes un color favorito.

-Es verdad, no tengo un color favorito fijo – ante la mirada incrédula de Po se explicó – Depende de mi estado de ánimo, por ejemplo: si me siento bien mi color favorito es el rojo o el azul, si me siento mal, es el amarillo, para tranquilizarme me gusta usar el blanco y el rosa, no lo uso en la ropa, pero tener cerca de mí algo de ese color es suficiente…-Po tenía los ojos abiertos sin poder creerlo- como dije depende de mi estado de ánimo.

-Wow –asombrado el panda no le quitaba la mirada, lo que incomodaba a la maestra.

-Mi turno, mmmm… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el kung fu?

-Fácil, desde que era niño…desde que vi un torneo de Kung fu –Tigresa solo asintió. Po prefirió no decirle que en ese torneo había participado ella.

-Me toca, haber… sé que te gusta entrenar y todo esa barbarosidad del Kung Fu pero ¿Qué más te gusta hacer? Debe haber algo más.

Tigresa tardó un poco en contestar, pero finalmente dijo apenada:

-Me gusta subir al techo del palacio y ver pasar las nubes en el día, y en la noche ver las estrellas –Sin esperar un comentario por parte del panda (que se quedó con la boca abierta) preguntó -, ¿Cuál ha sido tu momento más vergonzoso que has pasado?

-Una vez cuando era niño –empezó a contar en voz baja –me atoré en la ventana de un vecino cuando trataba de esconderme de él – Tigresa ahogó una carcajada al imaginarse a un pequeño panda atorado en una ventana, controlándose le preguntó un porqué, él ruborizado confesó –porque pensó que quería salir con su hija – tuvieron que detenerse porque Tigresa estaba por soltar una esquina de la estatua. La felina se alejó del panda temblando por la carcajada que quería salir y debía evitar – Ella me había invitado a ver su colección de tazas de porcelana fina, pero su papá pensó que había algo entre nosotros, así que me pego con una escoba y yo no sé qué pensé que salí por la ventana…al menos esa era mi intensión – terminó de confesar el pobre Po completamente rojo y con un puchero en su boca muy avergonzado.

Con dificultad Tigresa se tranquilizó lo suficiente para darse vuelta y regresar cerca del monumento, con una sonrisa que Po no vio por evitar su mirada

-Mi turno ¿Te ha gustado alguien?- preguntó el panda. Tigresa se puso seria y rígida –Maestra Tigresa ¿Le ha gustado alguien?-insistió, la verdad había preguntado eso solo para hacerla sufrir un poquito, pero al ver su reacción pensó que ella no respondería.

-Sí –contestó secamente ella. Po se quedo con la boca y los ojos abiertos, ok había despertado su curiosidad.

-¿Quién?

-Esas son dos preguntas. Me toca ¿Has besado a alguien?- Tigresa preguntó eso para avergonzar más a Po y hacer que olvidara el asunto, pero el Guerrero Dragón era obstinado, así que contestó rápidamente.

-Sí, a dos chicas. Pero fue cuando era niño y además ninguna vivía en el Valle –La felina sintió un retorcijón en el estomago -¿Quién te gustaba? Con detalles.

Una palabra se le vino a la mente a la joven maestra _"chismoso"_, suspiró, no podía evadir la pregunta ni mentir, así era el juego y su orgullo no permitía retirarse así como así, decidió confiar en Po… pero por si las dudas…

-Si dices una sola palabra de esto te usare como mi sacó personal de entrenamiento por dos meses, te hare correr las escaleras del palacio 50 veces de ida y vuelta y te dejaré sin la posibilidad de tener descendencia ¿Entendiste panda? –amenazó.

Po tragó grueso y asintió con vehemencia.

-Cuando tenía 13 años, a mí…me gustaba…Shifu.

-_"¿Qué? No, no, no, Po escuchaste mal, ella no dijo… ¿O sí? "_ –el panda la miró sorprendido, ella solo desvío la vista ruborizada –_"Shifu, le gustaba Shifu… Procesando….Shifu…. ¡A TIGRESA LE GUSTABA SHIFU! _–pensó paralizado y anonadado.

-¿¡Puedes dejar de mirarme así?!

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡TE GUSTABA SHIFU!? –Al fin reaccionó. Tigresa le dio un golpe que le sacó el aire.

-¡No lo grites! – advirtió sonrojada y con un gruñido. Mientras Po recuperaba aire explicó – cuando era más pequeña me sentí atraída por él, pero gracias a Víbora y al maestro Oogway lo supere… Po, júrame, que nunca lo mencionaras, a nadie.

-Lo prometo Tigresa, no lo diré nunca- ambos sonrieron.

-Es mi turno –le recordó la felina -¿Qué sentiste cuando te eligieron ser el guerrero Dragón?

-Confusión –contestó –al inicio creí que era otro de mis sueños; luego sentí miedo, me daba miedo no ser digno del título y de que el maestro Oogway se equivocara conmigo.

-Pero no lo hizo, él tenía razón –dijo Tigresa, el panda le dio una sonrisa, lo que hizo pensar a la felina – Oye ¿Porqué siempre luces feliz?

-¿Feliz cómo?

-Siempre estas sonriendo, aún cuando peleas, aún cuando estás en desventaja.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque cada día despierto en el palacio en lugar de despertar en mi habitación en casa de papá; o tal vez porque aprendo y mejoro en el kung fu junto a ustedes, los cinco furiosos, mis héroes; en cada combate que tengo me recuerdo que esto es real, que no es un sueño.

La maestra asintió, aceptando su respuesta…

-Tigresa ¿Si estuvieras en una isla desierta con quien te gustaría estar?

-Esta es tu última oportunidad y tú ¿Me preguntas eso? –Francamente comenzaba a pensar lo mal que estaba Po de la cabeza, pero al notar que éste esperaba su repuesta contestó sin vacilar – Con grulla.

-¿¡Grulla!? – Esto no le sentó bien al panda -¿Porqué él? –"_Porqué él y no yo"._

-si estuviera en una isla desierta es obvio que prefería estar con Grulla, el podría sacarnos volando y tiene un buen sentido de la orientación, así que no nos perderíamos.

-Bueno si se ve de ese modo, supongo que es buena opción –dijo Po sintiéndose mejor con la explicación de Tigresa –Pero ¿y si tuvieras que elegir la compañía de alguien solo para, no sé, divertirte?

-Lo siento Po, pero ya se te acabaron las preguntas, y no pienso contestar ni una más.

Ambos guerreros continuaron su camino, resguardando el Monumento de Oogway y al rubí que tenía incrustados, sin hablar (para alivio de Tigresa).

_**End Flash back**_

Con dificultad bajó del techo, aunque es más preciso decir que se cayó de él, como no podía bajar resbaló y cayó de sentón, debía darse prisa y preparar la comida ya que se le había ido el tiempo pensando. Algo adolorido de la parte trasera se fue a la cocina. Se sentía un poco mejor al saberse perdonado por la maestra aunque no por eso dejó de sentir ese piquete de culpa en el pecho. Definitivamente no volvería a romper una promesa especialmente si eso incluía a Tigresa, no quería volver a sentir esa mirada de decepción que le había lanzado minutos antes.

En el camino se encontró con el resto de los Furiosos, juntos se dirigieron a la cocina, escuchando a Mono y Po hablar sobre la misión.

* * *

_-"Ojos verdes"…"Un Guerrero"…"El indicado"…"Llegará algún día pequeña"…_

La voz del maestro Oogway se escuchaba como un leve susurro en la mente de Tigresa.

La joven maestra estaba sentaba bajo el árbol de Durazno. Momentos atrás, al ver los ojos de Po, algo se había agitado en las memorias de la felina, pero no lograba recordar qué, cuando trataba de concentrarse lo único que alcanzaba a ver era a la anciana tortuga sentada a su lado, bajo ese mismo árbol, y solo unas palabras sueltas al aire. Pero solo eso, todo lo demás se veía difuso o distorsionado… aunque lo extraño era ese calorcillo que sentía en el pecho, no sabía bien por qué pero se sentía…confundida, como ansiosa, casi contenta por algo.

-Tigresa, es hora de comer –dijo Víbora llegando a su lado -¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Nada Víbora.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó en la misión?

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Mono y Po nos contaron- interrumpió –aunque creo que omitieron algunos detalles, lo que es extraño dado que esos dos suelen exagerar las cosas ¿Qué pasó?

-Como Po usó la piedra de transformación nosotros no sabíamos que era él –Víbora la escuchaba con atención –así que peleamos contra él, a pesar de que Po aseguraba que en verdad era él no le creímos y tuvo que buscar la manera de que le creyéramos.

-Po nos dijo que les contó cosas que solo ustedes sabían –agregó Víbora -¿Eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-¿Recuerdas que te conté lo que pasó cuando llevamos a limpiar la estatua de Oogway? –su amiga asintió –Pues me recordó lo de Shifu.

Fue en ese momento de silencio que la maestra Víbora quería darle un fuerte golpe a cierto Panda por indiscreto, aunque ya sabía que todo eso paso antes de que Shifu llegara…y realmente no tenía tiempo que perder; aunque también le molestó un poco sabía que fue necesario.

-¿y, estas molesta por eso?

-No, ya no, sé que tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?- preguntó con suavidad Víbora.

-Nada, solo me dio algo de nostalgia recordar eso –sonrió y Víbora la imitó – Me da algo de pena recordar como pasaron las cosas…que me gustase el maestro Shifu fue algo que ya pasó.

-Sabes, no sé si fue casualidad o algo así, pero creo que el maestro se volvió más estricto en esa época –dijo Víbora pensativa.

-Sí…aunque tal vez tuvo que ver el hecho de que el maestro Oogway se reía de repente cuando entrenábamos.

-Ja j aja, ni me lo recuerdes que eso molestaba más al maestro Shifu y nos hacía entrenar por horas –ambas maestras rieron.

* * *

Cuando Tigresa y Víbora llegaron a la cocina Po ya tenía puesta la mesa. El resto de sus amigos y su maestro estaban sentados esperándolas. Víbora se sentó a un lado de Grulla y Tigresa junto a Po, como venía haciéndolo desde hace meses, y su maestro frente a estos dos. La comida pasó con normalidad…o así hubiera sido si Tigresa no hubiese notado un brillo en la mirada de Shifu dirigida a Po, parecía algo irritado (Shifu siempre llevaba esa expresión desde que vio a Po por primera vez en el palacio aunque Tigresa no lo sabía), agitó levemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos…seguramente se había equivocado ya que estaba segura que Po no había destruido o arruinado algo…que ella supiera.

Y es que Shifu no tenía ninguna razón para que le molestará la presencia de Po… ¿Verdad?


	6. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

-Muy bien Tigresa, ahora relájate…eso es, ahora respira lentamente – decía el maestro Oogway frente a ella, bajo el árbol de durazno.

A sus 16 años Tigresa era considerada la mejor alumna en el arte de Kung fu. Podía luchar con un contrincante más grande que ella y ganar, podía enfrentarse contra varios oponentes al mismo tiempo y dejarlos inconscientes, era dedicada y disciplinada. Su motivación: la aprobación de su padre adoptivo, Shifu. Y para eso debía ganarse el Rollo del Dragón, por eso entrenaba durante horas. Con el tiempo Tigresa había superado su pequeña atracción hacia Shifu, aún lo admiraba y deseaba que él se sintiera orgulloso de ella pero ya no sentía nervios al tenerlo cerca ni mucho menos se sonrojaba con su presencia...

Llevaba años tratando de dominar la técnica de meditación; Mono lo había logrado al año, diciendo que se había visto haciendo bromas con alguien y que escuchaba su propia risa junto con otra desconocida; Víbora lo logró meses después, ella le contó que se vio volando incluso que sintió la sensación del viento en su cara; Mantis, que se había integrado al equipo hace año y medio, logró a los dos meses controlar la técnica, según él vio cómo su boda era interrumpida por algo enorme, no supo bien qué pero que se sintió culpable. El hecho era de que todos ellos habían vislumbrado pedazos de sus futuros, todos menos ella, a pesar de que controlaba mejor la meditación solo veía sombras; por esa razón le había pedido al maestro Oogway que la guiara, Shifu estaba también ahí, observando atentamente los progresos de su alumna.

-Estas a punto de conseguirlo pequeña… -escuchaba la voz de la tortuga como un susurro – despeja tu mente –y lo hizo. No pensó en nada, de lo único que era consiente era de su lento y suave respirar.

Y entonces sucedió.

Las sombras de siempre la rodearon, dejando de ser sombras se volvieron figuras borrosas, no tan claras… solo vislumbró un par de ojos, verdes como la esmeralda; se vio peleando a su lado y salvando al dueño de esos ojos y algo dentro de ella se agitó cuando sintió un cálido abrazo. Antes de ver algo más se sintió regresar a su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Frente a ella el maestro Oogway la veía con una sonrisa y Shifu con seriedad (como siempre lo había hecho), parpadeó algo confundida al notarse sonriendo.

-¿Lo logré? –se Preguntó -¡Sí, lo logré! –dijo emocionada.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste Tigresa? Estabas sonriendo –pregunto curioso Shifu.

-Unos ojos verdes –contestó seriamente.

-¿Ojos verdes? Mmmm –Oogway la miraba con igual curiosidad

-Sí, y creo que pertenecían a un Guerrero –continuó. Eso molestó un poco a Shifu, pero le pidió a Tigresa que explicará su pequeña visión, si se lo había preguntado a los demás no veía porque a ella no. Ella les contó su visión…omitiendo lo del abrazo, claro.

-¿Qué significa maestro?

Shifu no respondió, solo frunció el ceño, Tigresa pensó que se trataba de algo malo por su expresión pero la tortuga la tranquilizó.

-Significa que un guerrero de ojos verdes será importante en tu vida…

-¡Importante! ¿Importante cómo?

-No es nada Tigresa…-empezó Shifu, dispuesto a evitar el tema…pero Oogway no lo dejó.

-Será el indicado para ti –la tortuga vio confusión en los ojos de Tigresa por lo que aclaró –Un guerrero de ojos tan verdes como la esmeralda, posiblemente será el indicado para permanecer a tu lado.

La joven simplemente abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no demostró ningún otro gesto. La anciana tortuga suspiró con pesar, Shifu había vuelto su entrenamiento más pesado, logrando que la felina solo tuviera en cuenta eso, alejando cualquier otro pensamiento, y volviéndola en cierta forma, más dura.

-¡A mí lado…! -murmuró Tigresa – ¿¡Es verdad eso, maestro!?-preguntó.

-Por supuesto, llegará algún día pequeña –Tigresa sonrió ante el apelativo de la tortuga, él siempre les decía a Víbora y a ella "pequeña" –cuando menos te lo esperes.

-Tigresa- interrumpió Shifu irritado –puedes retirarte.

La felina hizo una reverencia hacia ambos maestros y se retiró.

* * *

Al entrar al salón de entrenamiento se acercó a golpear los muñecos de madera, se sentía…rara. Un golpe lento al principio, avanzó; otro golpe más rápido que el anterior, otro paso, pronto se encontró avanzando con facilidad entre ellos evitando que la golpearan. _"En indicado para ti, pequeña"_, escuchaba una y otra vez al maestro Oogway diciendo lo mismo.

-_"¿Una pareja? ¿Porqué tenía que ver eso?"_- Pensaba la guerrera algo molesta – _¿"Porqué no me vi con el rollo del Dragón o con Shifu orgulloso de mí? ¿A caso ese guerrero tendrá más importancia que cualquier otra cosa? "_- Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta clara.

Sus compañeros notaron el humor de Tigresa, y viendo la forma y la fuerza con la que lanzaba golpes, imaginaron que había pasado algo malo…

-Tigresa –Llamó Mono, ella lo regresó a ver -¿Cómo te fue con los maestros, te ayudaron?

-Sí, me fue bien

-¿y bien?-Preguntó Mantis -¿Lograste ver algo?

-Aja

-¿Qué? -Preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo. Tigresa soltó un leve suspiro.

-Me vi peleando junto a un Guerrero, sólo eso.

-¿Solo eso? –dudó Víbora.

-Sí –Por alguna razón, Tigresa no quería hablar de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con su amiga.

-¡Vaya! Creí que sería algo más emocionante –dijo Mantis alejándose del grupo.

-Sí, eso de que pelees con alguien es cosa normal –agregó Mono, ambos guerreros siguieron entrenando. Pero Víbora no se movió, se quedó quieta mirando fijamente a Tigresa suspicazmente. Algo ocultaba la felina, lo sabía.

-¿Qué ocultas? –Murmuró para que solo ellas se escucharan –Dime la verdad.

La felina rodó los ojos con fastidio, a veces su amiga era demasiado insistente, no quería decirle todo y no podía mentirle, no funcionaría con Víbora, era experta en eso… pero omitir ciertos detalles no era mentir ¿Cierto?

-Sí me vi peleando junto a un guerrero, Víbora… y me vi salvándolo –Su amiga la miraba en silencio, dudosa agregó –…y sentí su abrazo.

-Me tendrás en tu habitación, en cuanto terminemos aquí –Dijo, segundos después, con un tono de voz que no aceptaba replica alguna. Ambas siguieron entrenando junto a sus compañeros. Tigresa sintió escalofríos al imaginarse la charla que le daría Víbora.

* * *

En otra parte del palacio, bajo el árbol del Durazno de la Sabiduría celestial, cierto panda rojo le reclamaba a cierta tortuga (la cual no dejaba de sonreír, la verdad sea dicha).

-Deja de preocuparte Shifu.

-¿¡Porqué le dijo eso!? –Exclamó enfadado – esas cosas no tienen nada que ver con el Kung Fu.

-Precisamente por eso –contestó Oogway, Shifu solo lo miró, esperando que continuara – Amigo mío, Tigresa ya dejo de ser una niña hace mucho, es normal que a su edad se den esas cosas.

-¡Qué normal ni que nada! ¡Hasta ahora estaba bien con sus entrenamientos! ¡Y luego viene usted y le mete esas ideas en la cabeza! –La tortuga no pudo más que reír divertido, esa actitud paternalista de Shifu era graciosa.

-¡Vamos, Shifu! ¡Cómo si tú no hubieses sido joven! Creo recordar ciertos momentos tuyos…- el panda lo miró con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado.

-¡Eso es diferente! Eran otros tiempos.

-Cierto –aceptó Oogway, y con un sonrisita agregó – en otros tiempos los jóvenes maestros de Kung fu metían chicas en sus habitaciones, jajajajajaja –la cara que puso Shifu fue demasiado para el viejo maestro que se rió con ganas.

-¡Maestro Oogway! –protestó Shifu molestó y avergonzado, se había puesto todo rojo.

-Desde luego Tigresa es muy madura e inteligente para hacer lo mismo que tu… ella no metería chicos en su habitación.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –aseguró Shifu

-Y menos si te la pasas ahuyentando a sus pretendientes – dijo con un leve tono de reproche.

-No son dignos de Tigresa, no están a su altura.

-¿El joven Hikaru no estaba a su altura?- Preguntó la tortuga.

-Claro que no, es demasiado arrogante.

-¿y el maestro Cocodrilo?

-Muy viejo

-¿El alumno del maestro Feng?

-Muy joven

-¿Qué tal Li, Youh y Ryo?

-Un vago, demasiado perezoso y debilucho –enumero Shifu con tranquilidad. El maestro Oogway se impresionó, vaya que Shifu era muy duro con los jóvenes pretendientes.-Tigresa no necesita de esos para ser la mejor, ella está muy bien tal y como está.

-Recuerda que todos estamos unidos a alguien por el hilo rojo del destino…

-Lo sé…-admitió con pesar – pero de ahora en adelante estaré atento a cualquier guerrero de ojos verdes –agregó con seguridad.

-Admito que es divertido ver tus celos fraternales, eso solo significa que aprecias mucho a Tigresa, aunque trates de negarlo- antes de que Shifu emitiera palabra alguna, la anciana tortuga se retiró.

* * *

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! –pidió emocionada Víbora. Ambas maestras estaban en la habitación de la felina. En cuanto Shifu apareció en el Salón anunciando un descanso, Víbora prácticamente se llevó a Tigresa casi volando, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y a su maestro, quienes las miraron con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-¿Y eso, qué fue? –preguntó Shifu, Mono y Mantis solo se encogieron de hombros y dijeron al unísono:

-Cosas de mujeres, supongo.

Ahora la pobre Tigresa no tenía escapatoria, estaba acorralada por su joven amiga…no quería contarle, al menos no todo… quería que eso fuera algo solo suyo… aunque los maestros Shifu y Oogway ya sabían… bueno, podría hacer lo mismo, y solo contar una parte de la verdad.

-En mi visión –comenzó Tigresa – peleaba al lado de un guerrero. No sé quién…ni cómo era, pero estoy segura que era un guerrero y uno realmente bueno – hizo una pausa, pero Víbora solo la miró – También le salvaba la vida y luego…- avergonzada aparto la mirada de su interlocutora.

-Luego, qué

-Sentí un abrazo, él me abrazaba…solo, solo pude ver eso.

-¿Y eso qué significa?-preguntó en voz baja.

-El maestro Oogway me dijo… que, tal vez ese guerrero será importante en mi vida –admitió sonrojada aún sin mirarla – que puede que sea el indicado, para mí.

Víbora no decía nada lo que ponía nerviosa a Tigresa, sacando valor alzó la cabeza y la miró… su amiga estaba sonriendo y viendo hacia la nada con mirada soñadora, con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Es tan romántico! –Suspiró, Tigresa solo la miró con fastidio -¿Qué, acaso no te parece tierno?

-Para nada, eso solo es una molestia. Nunca me hizo falta un chico, y nunca lo hará, por eso Shifu me entrena duramente, para que no dependa de nadie –dijo Tigresa seriamente. Víbora observó a su amiga con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho _"¡Tenía que ser Shifu!"_, pensó.

-No debería extrañarte esa visión, yo también creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca tu guerrero de brillante armadura –rió – además hay muchos chicos interesados en ti, te lo aseguro.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices, Víbora! –Se burló la felina –Yo no tengo pretendientes.

-Eso crees tú –murmuró para sí la serpiente.

-¿Eh?

-Nada.

-Y si los tuviera, bueno, no tengo tiempo para ridiculeces como esas.

-Tigresa, eso no pasará en unas horas o en una semana, puede tardar meses e incluso años en cumplirse, para entonces pensaras diferentes, y como me decía mi padre, nunca digas nunca.

* * *

No podía dormir. Llevaba más de dos horas tratando de hacerlo. Pero Víbora tenía la culpa, no se cansaba de hablar y hacer conjeturas sobre el guerrero de su visión, definitivamente hizo bien en ocultarle lo de los ojos verdes, de haberlo hecho su amiga se habría autoimpuesto como misión personal, buscar chicos de ojos verdes como posibles pretendientes para ella.

Hastiada, salió de la habitación, y en silenció subió al techo.

Le encantaba subir en las noches para ver las estrellas, durante el día solía ver las nubes y les daba forma, era algo infantil y nada característico en ella, por lo que lo hacía en secreto.

Solo una persona sabía su secreto, ni la misma Tigresa se imaginaba eso.

A lo lejos, el maestro Oogway observaba a Tigresa.

-No pienses en ello por ahora, pequeña –habló en la oscuridad – llegará cuando tenga que llegar. No quisiera que te obsesionases con eso, ni tu ni Víbora pues las conozco muy bien. Suficiente tenemos con Shifu jejejeje, tengo la sospecha de que ese guerrero le dará dolores de cabeza – riendo, sacó de una pequeña bolsa un polvo de color amarillo y sopló hacia el viento -, con este polvo las dos calmaran sus ansias de buscarle –dijo al tiempo en que los polvos cubrían a Tigresa y entraban por la ventana de Víbora – Descansen pequeñas.

* * *

Cuando Tigresa abrió los ojos notó que estaba en su habitación. Le dolía un poco un cabeza pero no era nada que no se quitaba con una buena taza de té. Al salir se encontró con Víbora, al parecer también le dolía la cabeza, así que fueron a la cocina a prepararse un té relajante, hablando de trivialidades. Ninguna parecía recordar su charla anterior sobre la visión de tigresa, ni si quiera ella misma.

En la cocina estaba Shifu bebido su té matutino, parecía alegre, las dos maestras se sentaron a desayunar. El maestro Oogway le había a dicho lo que pensaba hacer con sus alumnas, calmaría su curiosidad y evitaría que se distrajeran (para Shifu era perfecto, así la felina no pensaría en esas cosas, por eso estaba feliz). Ahora tenía que mantenerlas centradas en los entrenamientos, con el tiempo lo olvidarían (igual que los demás) pues sus mentes no estaban lo suficientemente preparadas para retener esas visiones, aunque hubiese sido difícil si pensaban en lo que vieron todo el tiempo, como dice el maestro Oogway: el hoy es un obsequio.

Se retiró con sus alumnas al patio de entrenamiento, con una cosa en su cabeza… ningún guerrero o maestro de ojos verdes entraría al palacio de Jade, ¡Jamás!

* * *

**y bueno es el final de este fic, gracias a los que le dieron una oportunidad al leerlo y gracias a los reviews! **


End file.
